


The Reunion

by Kaitykupcake92



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Hanamura (Overwatch), Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-cyborg Genji, Reunions, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitykupcake92/pseuds/Kaitykupcake92
Summary: The Shimada family reunion is the hottest event in town. Guests include family, family friends and the like. Hanzo Shimada, recently divorced but family favourite, is now dating Jesse McCree, whom he will be introducing to the family at the reunion. Genji Shimada is the black sheep, or at least he was. he spent a lot of time in strip clubs and the like, but that's not him anymore. His family still knows him that way, so he makes up a story for Hanzo that he got married...but who will be his "wife" for the night? Angela Zeigler to the rescue! Can Genji hide his true feelings while putting on the act? or will his nerves get the best of him? Will he be able to tell Angela how he feels?
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Reunion

The rumoured Shimada reunion was coming up and Genji knew he was going to be a requested presence. His brother Hanzo had just recently divorced his wife a few months before and was now bringing his new boyfriend, by the name of Jesse McCree. Hanzo had been accepted by the family, even after much deliberation; he had been the first one out of the two to marry after all and that always took priority.

  
Genji on the other hand had always been ridiculed for his playboy ways of sleeping around whenever and wherever he pleased. It was how he had preferred it once upon a time, taking pleasures where he could get them, but even now since he had changed his ways the family refused to put it aside. Due to that, there was one small problem: Genji had no date to the reunion and if he was honest with himself, and his brother, he didn’t want to go. His brother had always had a good reputation in the family while Genji had not and that night would not be any different. All he would hear the whole night was “Genji, why can’t you be more like Hanzo?” and that did not sound like a good time. He stood against the wall in his living room, his cellphone pressed against his ear.

  
“You are coming, right?” Hanzo said through the earpiece on Genji’s cellphone.

  
“Yes…of course…seeing that family again will bring me so much joy.” Genji spoke with uncertainty in his voice.

  
“I look forward to introducing Jesse to you and th family. He’s very…” Hanzo cleared his throat. “…Handsome.” Then in the background a voice with a Texan accent, probably Jesse, said. “Nahh you are baby!”

  
He heard his brother shush Jesse which was followed by a snicker from the cowboy.

  
Hanzo seemed to disregard the discomfort Genji was conveying, as usual. Nothing occurred outside his brother’s little bubble of happiness. He brought a hand to his face then shook his head.

  
“Do you have a date? A real one this time? I’m sure Mother and Father would not be pleased if you brought one of those women from the local brothel again,” Hanzo warned.

  
“That was one time!” Genji protested, dropping his hand from his face.

  
“Well, you drank enough to ensure no one would forget,” Hanzo scoffed. Genji balled his hands into fists.

  
“I do have a date!” Genji had no idea what he was saying.

  
“You do?”

  
“In fact…I have a wife, a very hot one, whom I will bring as my date,” He said this spitefully and without thinking, adding the “hot” part as an afterthought. He rose from the wall smacked his hand against his forehead without enough noise for his brother to hear. What the hell are you thinking? He cursed himself.

  
“You…got married?” The skepticism in Hanzo’s voice made him even more anxious.

  
Without fail, Genji continued the lie, spilling it from his mouth like word vomit trying his best not to stutter. He was unconsciously pacing around his living room.  
“Y-yes! This year in fact. We wanted it to be a quiet ceremony so we never invited any family.”

  
Hanzo was quiet for a moment, until, “Very well, I’m looking forward to meeting her as well. Good luck explaining this quick marriage to our parents. See you in a few hours, brother.” Then he hung up. Genji looked at the empty screen on his phone then dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. Realizing he had been pacing he stopped walking, throwing his phone onto the couch.

  
Fuck, what have I done? How am I going to pull this off?! He thought, running his hands in a frustrated manner through his emerald hair and starting to pace again. Who In the world would be willing to…?

  
Then it came to him…He rushed across the room to the couch and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found who he was looking for. He tapped “call”. The few seconds he waited for her answer felt like an eternity. It was a longshot, but he had to try.

  
“Hello?” A pleasant voice with a Swiss accent greeted his ear.

  
“Hello, Angela, h-how are you today?” His voice was shaking. Great. “Do you happen to be in the area?”

  
“Genji, hey! Yes, I am, I was stationed here two months ago. Is everything okay?” Angela Ziegler replied, concern evident in her voice. “You sound…nervous.”  
Damn, she could always read him like a book. Even through a phone call her medical experience could tell something was wrong; she knew him too well.

  
“Would you uhm…” he hesitated. Would she really do it?... Never know until you ask. “Do me the honour of being my wife... for six hours... this evening…?” He unconsciously lowered the tone of his voice as he finished the question.

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
He sighed then took a deep breath and tried again.

  
“Would you…do me the honour of being my hot wife for six hours? I had a lapse in judgement-”

  
“You think I’m…hot?” He heard a shy giggle through the phone.

  
He could almost feel her blushing. It occurred to him that he did, in fact, say that out loud. His cheeks were warm and his body was tense.

  
“W-well that’s what I told Hanzo, so for the sake of believability…”

  
“Are you feeling alright?” The smile in her voice made it clear she was still giggling though concerned at the same time.

  
“Hanzo is bringing his new boyfriend to the family reunion and I accidentally mentioned that I am married. So I require a date to confirm my story.”

  
“Of course I will. Why didn’t you just say so?” She laughed again.

  
“Wait what? Just like that?”

  
“Well, you’re special to me, how could I say no when you’re in such a social peril?”

  
“You do not have an idea of how much you’ve saved my reputation within my family… I will pick you up in a couple of hours.”

  
“If it keeps you from the STDs in the brothels, I’ll help in any way I can.”

  
“THAT WAS ONLY ONCE...why does everyone keep bringing that up today...” he mumbled the last part to himself.

  
“Heh, bye ninja.” She giggled as she hung up.

A few hours later they were sitting in Genji’s car parked at the side of the road just around the corner from his family’s home. He was just sitting there in the driver’s seat staring into the street as Angela looked around awkwardly.

  
“So, are we going to go in?” She asked. “Or you know, park closer so we don’t have to walk a mile or two?”

  
He fiddled with his hands. “Are you sure you’re up for this? You can back out at any time and I will not resent you.”

  
“Genji, this is me you’re talking to.” She touched his cheek and pulled his face in her direction so their eyes met. “I already told you, I’m not going to abandon you in this time of crisis,” She placed that same hand on his shoulder. “Shall we then?”

  
He took a deep breath and nodded. He parked the car a little closer and he exited the car. He opened her door for her and offered his arm.

  
“My darling wife,” he winked.

  
“Aren’t you forgetting the ‘hot’ part?” Angela raised her eyebrows as she rose from the car and linked her arm with his.

  
“Isn’t that our little secret?” Genji nudged her as he closed the door behind her and escorted her to the house.

  
The magnificent Shimada home was just as he remembered it. They walked through the large wooden doors into a vast zen garden. There stood a set of three red and white buildings in this part of the grounds, one in particular in the center, housing a large bell bearing his family’s crest. People were scattered all around the grounds, mingling and taking their own personal tour. Small pink lanterns also bearing the crest lit the way. They walked to the next section of the grounds where a few tall sakura trees towered over them and a small storage shed in the middle of the garden. The beautiful sakura blossoms lit up the trees in the yard like a warm spring day, even though the sun had set; the lanterns contributed to this effect. It was almost nostalgic.

  
“Your home is so beautiful,” Angela remarked by his side, her other hand touching his arm.

  
“Yes, yes it is.” He looked at her and smiled as they stepped into the main building where the reunion was being held.

  
She looked stunning in her champagne colored dress that flowed gracefully from her shoulders to her toes with a belt hugging her waist. The sleeves draped on her arms delicately. The vintage flair suited her and it was hard for him to take his eyes from her. She truly was the most beautiful woman there that night, though he would be caught dead saying that out loud to her. Especially in front of his family.

  
They entered the hall within the building where everyone was gathered. There were many eyes on them as they walked through the crowd. They made their greetings to his parents who were shocked and apprehensive about this new “wife” but luckily remained polite during the exchange. Looking around he realised, to his relief that they had not run into Hanzo…yet.

  
Without warning he guided her to the table of food. If she had given him a puzzled look as he did this, he didn’t notice. He started munching anxiously on some baby carrots in one of the vegetable platters. He kept looking around for his brother.

  
“Carrots are good for you but I don’t think you need that many.” She snickered. “Stop eating them so fast, you’ll get sick.”

  
“Uhm, I really enjoy carrots.” He said swallowing the last bit in his mouth before taking a breath. He continued to look around. “Do you see Hanzo?”

  
“Not yet but-” she stopped and he froze. “Sheiße.”

  
He followed her gaze to the front doorway where Hanzo and Jesse McCree were making their grand entrance; the only thing making it grand was the reaction their parents had at seeing him.

  
“Don’t worry, I can cover you.” She leaned over and whispered to him.

  
“What?!” he replied.

  
“Just trust me. I am here for you.” She patted his arm.

  
He swallowed hard then moved his gaze from her trustworthy eyes to his older brother bounding towards them; on a mission. He was practically dragging Jesse by the hand.

  
Angela stood up straight and confident beside him while Genji did the same hoping to feed off her aura. This was not something he would have been able to prepare for.

  
When the couple finally approached them Hanzo smiled knowingly. It was evident that he knew Genji had been lying all along. After all, he was the last person his family, especially Hanzo, would expect to settle down. Shit… Genji thought. But when he glanced down at Angela again, she had not faltered, her face was graced by that pleasant smile. So it begins…

  
“Genji.” Hanzo greeted his brother in a civil tone and nodded at him.

  
“Hanzo.” Genji replied returning the nod.

  
There was a slightly tense silence between the two before Hanzo spoke.

  
“I see you are well.”

  
“As are you, brother,” Genji replied again.

  
Hanzo smiled deviously and snickered. “I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Jesse McCree.”

  
“Howdy, glad to meet cha!” Jesse grinned widely and nodded to the couple.

  
“It seems you brought your wife with you as well.” Hanzo remarked coolly. “You have been busy in your travels. Busy enough for no one to know of this but you and her.”

  
Genji gestured to his “wife”.

  
“This is Angela.” He said as smoothly as he could muster, glancing down at her for effect. “Angela Ziegler-Shimada.”

  
“How do you do?” Jesse nodded to Angela and she returned the gesture.

  
“It’s been a while Jesse.” she smiled.

  
“You haven’t aged a day Doctor.” Jesse winked.

  
“It’s only been a year Jesse…” Angela rolled her eyes.

  
“So you got married, huh? Well, ain’t that sumthin’!”

  
“You two know each other?” Genji and Hanzo said in unison.

  
“I guess you could say we were colleagues,” Jesse scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

  
“I used to be the medical expert that looked after him,” Angela said. “How’s your arm doing?”

“It hasn’t failed me yet!” He winked at Hanzo.

  
Hanzo grasped his boyfriend’s other, metal hand and kissed it. The two exchanged a loving look for a moment before Hanzo looked back at his brother.  
“Jesse and I just came back from a wonderful vacation didn’t we cowboy?” Hanzo’s gaze went back to his boyfriend.

  
“Indeed we did.” Jesse winked at Hanzo.

  
“Where did you go?” Genji asked, a little surprised but not really.

  
Without breaking their eye contact Jesse replied with a slightly hungry look in his eyes, his voice husky.

  
“Hawaii.”

  
And with that Hanzo’s arms were around Jesse’s neck and their mouths were all over each other. They kissed for a few minutes. Hanzo’s leg rose to brush against Jesse’s and the cowboy held it there for a time. Weirdly enough no one else in the room batted an eye to this public display of affection. Genji found himself gazing all around the room other than at them.

  
Angela cleared her throat politely.

  
Hanzo gave her a look of stubborn disappointment then the two parted.

  
“I can tell you two had a good time.” She smiled warmly. Genji was lucky he didn’t melt on the spot at the sight of her. Her tone wasn’t that of a disgruntled house guest being ignored by her hosts, but instead she sounded genuinely happy for them.

  
Hanzo composed himself once again, continuing to hold Jesse’s hand.

  
The air began to feel tense again and Genji felt that this was the very moment he was hoping to avoid. The exact moment that Angela had anticipated before the couple had approached them.

  
“So, when did you lovebirds get married? What day, what month?” Hanzo asked them in the questioning tone a cop would use to interrogate a criminal. This confirmed Genji’s previous fears.

  
As she said she would, Angela answered flawlessly. She stated a date, a time, even the moment of the earth’s rotation; she was pretty thorough. The date happened to be the day they met a few years ago, not that Hanzo knew any of the specifics on that. Genji was bewildered at her poise, grace, and knife-sharp wit.  
Hanzo looked at Genji still looking quite uncertain. Genji nodded in agreement adding one or two details to feign accuracy.

  
“I see,” Hanzo kept his eyes on Genji as he spoke. That devious smile was back as well. His tone was intended to be pleasant, but Genji knew his brother better than that.

  
“Do you intend on having children? When will that be happening? We both know Mother and Father would want new heirs to the family.”

  
Genji tensed up again then looked down at Angela. She smiled that warm smile once again in his direction and touched his arm affectionately.

  
“Not for a little while I think,” she said looking back at Hanzo. “We’d just like to enjoy our marriage for a bit longer. Isn’t that right sweetie?” Hearing her use the pet name made his heart skip a beat.

  
“Yes,” Genji choked out and nodded. “That is right, my love.”

  
Somehow, using that phrase felt natural, so the accuracy was even more flawless. Throughout this questioning, Jesse looked pretty uncomfortable with the surrounding tension. The look in his eyes as he glanced at Hanzo while the conversation continued gave Genji the impression that he didn’t think all this was necessary. But at the same time he knew this was coming; evidently Hanzo would have given him an earful on how he didn’t believe Genji had married and how he would prove it.

  
“I see…” Hanzo said again. He looked from her to his brother then back again. It seemed like he was always trying to get some sort of reaction out of Genji each time he asked a question. Since he wasn’t getting one though, anything else seemed futile; but Hanzo seemed to have one more thing up his sleeve.

  
“How about a kiss from the newlyweds?” Hanzo smiled deviously and raised an eyebrow.

Genji’s eyes immediately went from her to Hanzo then back, his face going beet red.

  
“Would you give us just one moment?” Genji requested hurriedly.

  
Hanzo crossed his arms and nodded reluctantly.

  
He turned around, and pulled Angela with him, walking a few steps away so they were out of the other couple’s earshot.

  
“We do not have to if you are not comfortable-” he began before her words cut him off.

  
“I don’t mind, it’s your lie,” She said nonchalantly and shrugged. “I’m willing to keep up this charade if you are.” Her face betrayed her and began to go a shade of pink.

  
He looked at her surprised. “Are you sure, in front of my whole family?”

  
“Of course,” She nodded.

  
With that they turned to face Hanzo again.

  
“He’s not going to do it,” He heard his brother say quietly, but just enough for Jesse, and most likely Genji, to hear.

  
Jesse snickered and replied. “Oh, honey, I think he just might.”

  
Genji took her hand in his and raised it. With renewed confidence, he called out to the room.

  
“Everyone, if I could have your attention please.” Genji felt every eye rest on them, but he couldn’t falter. Angela was there to help him and he wouldn’t let her efforts be in vain due to his nerves. He continued. “I would like you all to meet, my beautiful/ hot wife, Angela.”

  
He lowered their hands and faced her, looking her in the eyes. She nodded.

  
He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close making her gasp in surprise. What followed was simply Genji letting go of all restraint and putting on the best show he could muster, while also doing what he’d wanted to do ever since he first saw her. He dipped her down and cupped her cheek with one hand. He grazed her cheek with his thumb before finally touching his lips to hers. The kiss on his end was gentle and careful, unwilling to go too far unless she wished for it. It threw him off guard when she kissed him back, her hands in his hair. What came over him in that moment was something he never thought he could feel for someone. Her lips were warm and soft as they moved with his. He originally planned this to be for show, but the feelings that consumed him made him reluctant to stop. If she hadn’t pulled away from him right then, he wasn’t sure if he could have.

  
Applause erupted from the friends and family surrounding them bringing him back to reality. Genji looked down at her and saw her smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled her back up to stand beside him once again. When he got a look at Hanzo, his brother was staring daggers at him, his arms still crossed on his chest. Jesse, on the other hand laughed and applauded along with the rest of the crowd.

  
“Let’s get out of here,” Angela whispered to him.

  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied and they let the applause die down behind them as they walked from the building, hand in hand.

* * *

The plan had been a success. The Shimadas had successfully believed the guise that Genji had gotten married, all except Hanzo, but that was fine by him. He would be able to go another period of time away without needing to explain himself.

  
Despite all of this, something continued to bother him. It had been more than a week since the reunion and that kiss he and Angela had shared before the eyes of his whole family, but he couldn’t get it off his mind. Those feelings he felt, that rush, her lips so gentle and warm on his. It was almost like a revelation he didn’t know he would have.

  
He had known Angela as a close friend for almost a year now and he had never been able to explain his feelings until now. She had been through all the ups and downs of his brothel visits and his bar fights, but nothing had scared her away from being his friend, even the prospect of pretending to be his wife for that one evening. The one evening that had changed everything. It only took one year, one white lie and one kiss to make him realise that he had fallen for her; and he was embarrassed that he felt this way. What if she didn’t feel the same? That would be nonsense, he felt something from her when she kissed him back. Could that have been just for show?

  
He had to see her. He had to let her know before he went insane battling with his emotions.

  
Genji arrived at her house, knowing full well he probably should have called first, and rang the doorbell. The Angela that greeted him was quite frazzled and wearing her pjs of grey sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her blonde hair in a messy bun. Somehow she managed to look even better in that get up than what she wore to the reunion.

  
“Genji?” She looked at him surprised and confused. “What are you doing here?”

  
“I-I am sorry to disturb you. I know I should have called first but,” He swallowed and scratched the back of his head. “…I would like to talk to you about something important, if you will allow me to.” Genji felt his face get warmer at each word he uttered.

  
“Oh, of course,” She waved him inside. “Please, excuse the mess, I’m doing some packing.”

  
She gestured for him to sit down as he navigated through the piles of folded clothes scattered throughout the room to the couch.

  
“Where are you going?” he asked as he took a seat. She joined him on the couch opposite him, the two only separated by a small coffee table.

  
“Back to Switzerland for a while, the hospital there needs people desperately and they called me back to help.” She remarked with disappointment. “I’m not even sure when I’ll be back.”

  
“I see…” Genji’s face fell. It dawned on him how good of an idea it was to see her that day. He couldn't think of how it might have been if he missed her. He could call but...this matter was better handled in person.

  
“So, you wanted to talk about something?”

  
He paused and played with his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath. Just let it out.

  
“Angela,” he began. “I’ve had this strange feeling ever since the reunion. Ever since I... kissed you…”

  
She was silent, looking at him earnestly as he went on.

  
“Something…came over me in that moment. It made me realize these foreign feelings. Things I would never have dreamed I would feel.” He looked her straight in the eyes. “And I feel them for you Angela. I am…In love with you.”

“Wow...Genji I…” She looked slightly taken aback.

  
“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I couldn’t hold this in any longer.”

  
A small giggle escaped her lips. Before he could feel even more embarrassed, she held up a hand and took a breath. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” She said with relief, taking hair hair down and messing with it.

  
Genji looked at her in shock. “You feel the same way?”

  
She nodded. “Have been for quite a while now. I never wanted to say anything because I knew you wouldn’t know it until you felt it for yourself, I mean if you did. I didn’t expect that you would feel this way at all, knowing you of course.”

  
He nodded.

  
“So since I know this is all very new to you, how about we take it slow, see how it goes,” she leaned forward and took his hand in hers. “How do you feel about that?”

  
“I think I would like that very much.” He answered smiling. He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. He was happier than she could ever realise.

  
“Now then, since you’re here now, would you mind helping me pack up this mess?” She looked around at the mess surrounding them in the small room.

  
“I’ll even drive you to the airport” He said flirtatiously “Only if you allow me to take you out for dinner when you come back.” He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

  
“You give me an offer I can’t refuse.” She said rising from the couch and ruffling his hair. “It’s a date.”


End file.
